


Reject

by Marandachu



Category: The Avengers, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Mutants, X-men - Freeform, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marandachu/pseuds/Marandachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was created for the soul purpose of destruction, she decided to hit back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Tony Stark proceeded to follow his colleague into the heart of the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. After a numerous amount of security procedures had been placed on the two, they were finally allowed to enter the facility they had been called in to. It had been almost three years since they had last visited the headquarters, and almost four years since the invasion on New York. Of course, just the thought of New York sent Stark into an attack, just being back in the city made Tony nervous; he had been slowly getting better. The fact that he had entered the state of New York without freaking out meant a lot. Bruce Banner led Tony through the white corridors until he reached two giant metal doors. Bruce quickly swiped his pass over the green sensor that was purposely placed beside the door. The sound of a light click filled their ears as Bruce pulled the handle and the door opened up to reveal the heart of the whole facility. Nobody looked up in the direction of the two heroes, they were used to the world’s most famous Super Heroes coming and going.

At the center of the giant room stood Nick Fury, and Agent Phil Coulson. They were in deep conversation with each other, their faces were formed into straight lines. Banner and Stark were always used to Fury having a serious face; but seeing the man that had been killed and brought back to life standing next to Nick Fury with the same exact expression was a little odd. Steve Rogers stood a few feet away from the two agents with a scrunched up face. Tony Stark and Bruce Banner neared the few men they had encountered few times in their lives. 

Nick Fury looked into the direction of the two Avengers as they neared, of course, Tony Stark looked like he had just stepped out of a Vogue photo shoot, and Banner looked like he had just stepped out of a trash can. The two of them were completely opposite of each other, yet they still seemed to get along like they were brothers. Steve had arrived the night before the two men, and the two agents, Natasha and Clint had already been in the area when Fury had called them in. Clint and Natasha had stood up from their seats the second Tony and Bruce had been spotted. Natasha nodded her head at the two men while Bruce gave her an awkward wave.

“Ah yes, the two love doves. Surprisingly out of their perch.” Tony said before turning back towards Nick and Phil. Both Natasha and Clint rolled their eyes at Tony’s comment, already used to his remarks. “And then there is our favorite artifact, I hope you’re not dusting up yet, Rogers. It would be a shame.” Tony remarked. Steve sent Tony a glare. 

“Where’s the alien?” 

“Now that dufous and butthead are here, can you please tell us why we were called in? Or is it still top secret information?” Natasha asked, obviously not wanting to waste another second without answers.

“Thor will show up when he can, but for now, if you all would follow me.” Nick stated as he walked in the opposite direction that Bruce and Tony had entered from. Agents ran back and forth between their base, paying no mind to the Avengers as they were led four floors into the ground, where prisoners were being kept. 

“As you can see, this is where some of the world’s most dangerous criminals are being kept…for legal matters.” Nick added as he felt the Tony send him a glare as the five of them walked past a vast majority of cells. Some being used, and most being unused. The cells being used were created for different purposes, depending on the vigilantly being held in there. The interiors of each cell were all completely white, the white was enough to drive anybody more insane than they actually were. Mirrored glass sat in the center of each wall, while a door sat next to the glass.

The four of them all looked into each cell as they passed them, all extremely curious on what lays inside. Nick and Phil continued to lead the four through the hallway before they reached yet another metal door. Nick Fury slowly placed his eye near the scanner, as a green light ran over his eyeball. A small ding filled the area, before the door opened. The door opened to reveal yet another cell, Phil shut the door behind him as all four entered the small room. A small box laid about four feet before the glass that let you view the inside of the cell. Nick motioned for all five of them to step up to the window to look into the heavily-guarded-cell. 

“Her name is Astrid Snow.” Nick Fury announced as they all peered into the room. In the center of the room sat a metal chair that was welded down to the white floor. Placed in the chair, with her legs cuffed to the chair pegs, sat a teenage girl. Her body was scrunched over so that her head was dangling. Her long, black hair flowed down to her legs that were covered with a pair of skinny jeans. Her arms were tied tightly behind her back with both rope, and a pair of metal handcuffs. A thin black tank top covered her torso. 

“How old is she?” Tony asked as he took in the youngness of her body. “From the birth records we have found, she was born on August 12th, 1996. So by now, she should be seventeen years old.” 

“And will you please tell us why you have a seventeen year old girl locked inside of a cell? With more security than the other prisoners.” Tony paused “because I would really like to know why.” Frustration grew in Tony’s voice more and more as he talked.

“I’m sure you guys have all heard of the Oakridge High School Massacre by now.” Nick Fury said as he looked down at the technology that controlled the inside of the cell.  
The five avengers all looked at each other, all wondering the same thing. What the hell is Fury talking about?  
Nick looked at all five of their faces before groaning. 

“Seriously, do I really have to tell you what happened? You seriously need to start watching the news.” Nick said before continuing. “Two days ago every living thing in and outside of Oakridge High School dropped dead, except for her. About one minute before it happened, the security cameras inside of the school showed her entering the girls’ bathroom, with her school bag and everything.” Nick continued to type on the pad until security footage of the girl walking into the bathroom showed up in front of them. After a few seconds the footage switched over to what looked like a school cafeteria. The footage kept rolling for a few seconds before everyone in the room dropped to the ground.  
The tape then switched over to the bathroom where the door stood close. “You see how she entered the bathroom, the security doesn’t show her ever exiting the bathroom.” Nick said as he rewinded the footage back to the cafeteria scene and paused the footage.

“Do you see that?” He asked while pointing at a black shadow in the corner of the footage. Before anybody could answer his question he went on to speaking again. “That shadow appears in each footage we have of the school, except where Astrid had entered the bathroom.”

“So you really think that she has the capability of murdering an entire school in less than a minute?” Steve asked as he stared at the girl inside of the cell. Her body was still bent over in an awkward position 

“What do you know about her?” Clint asked. 

“All we know was that she had been put inside of an orphanage at the age of two, she was adopted by a wealthy family at the age of five. The couple that had adopted her had been in New York when Loki attacked, she had been with them. Her adoptive family had died by the hands of Loki in front of Astrid, she had been placed inside of another foster home outside of the city.” 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the beginning of a series of stories that I'm thinking of writing? Maybe. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes and such, I'll go back and fix it later on but please let me know if you'd like to see the very first chapter of this!


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to annoy Nick Fury: by Astrid Snow

I’m sitting in a room, made up of only big white walls and in the hall there are people looking through. I know because I can hear them, loud and clearly. They're talking about me, I had been sitting in this position since they had placed me inside of this room. I wasn't ready to let them know that I was conscious. I had been since they showed up at the foster home, and way after they had injected me with the drugs that were supposed to knock me out. I wanted to know why I was here before I’d respond and let them know that I was awake, and now I had known the answer on why I had been kidnapped. They believed that I murdered my classmates. Sure, I hated them. But even I wasn't even capable of doing that. I slowly lifted my head to look through the glass that laid on the wall in front of me. Something told me that I wasn't supposed to see through the glass, but I could.

The people standing outside looked all too familiar, I would have had to live in a cave to not know who were staring at me. The only question was, why me? Sure, I had capabilities that normal people didn’t. I had been born with them, they weren't something I would use on purpose to hurt somebody. They should have known that, my sudden awaken caused each of them to perk up as they continued to gawk at me.

I looked around the white room in order for them to not suspect anything, I then started to pull my legs and my arms so that it looked like I was trying to set myself free. They still continued to gawk at me so I let out a sigh before I let my arms heat up, I then pulled with as much force as I could and the handcuffs then broke in half, I pulled my arms out in front of me. The door then suddenly opened up and the guy with the black trench coat suddenly walked in with a black pistol raised up to my head.

“Ma’am, I’m going to need to ask you to stop what you’re doing.” Eye patch said as he slowly neared me.

I looked at him and then at the glass where the Avengers all looked like they were all about to pounce through the wall.

“But they were uncomfortable.” I complained as I rubbed my wrist where half of the cuff still remained.

“Astrid, you are three floors beneath the most highly guarded building on the planet, I will please ask you again, please stop what you’re doing. Or else, I will shoot.”

“No you won’t.” I said as I bent down to massage my ankles.

“Astrid, I am only going to warn you one more time.” The man warned.

“Have you ever heard of the term, ‘innocent until proven guilty’?” I asked as I straightened my back up and put my arms in front of my chest. “It’s not the opposite way around, you haven’t even read me my Miranda Rights. I don’t think this is legal.” I added as he slowly lowered his gun.

“And anyways, the last thing you would want to do is shoot me. I’m already an important piece of information, you don’t want me dead.”

“Astrid, do you know why you’re here?” Eye patch asked as he leaned up against the wall beside the metal door.

“Yes, I have really good hearing. I’m not deaf.”

“So do you confess on murdering an entire student body?”

“No, do you?” I mocked.

“You were seen entering a bathroom, but never came out of it. Can you explain how?”

“Have you ever watched the Harry Potter movies? I went straight to the Ministry of Magic. Duh.” I replied.  
My senses felt the man tense up at my reply. He was definitely not one to joke around with.

“Astrid, this is a very important matter that we’re talking about. Over one thousand students and teachers died two days ago, and you’re the only person that made it out of there alive. Right now all arrows are pointing towards you, and you don’t want that. So will you please cooperate with me?”

“Fine.” I rolled my eyes as I placed my hands behind my head. “There are vents in that bathroom that lead directly out of the school.”

“Vents, and how do you know of these vents?” Fury replied.

“Haven’t you put it together yet?” I cocked my head to one side, these guys were practically using me as an experiment. How have they not put it together?

“Put together what?” Fury questioned.

“Do I have to tattoo a giant ‘M’ on my forehead?” I replied, after looking at his confused expression I sighed before replying. “M, for mutant?”  
Since a very young age, I had been able to control forces, elements, and do things no normal human could do. I had always just assumed that I was a mutant, that there had been a mutation in my genetic code. The only thing was that unlike some mutants, I was easily disguised as a regular human being. There was nothing in my appearance that would give it away, so I only controlled my powers when I needed to.

“So where did you go after you left the school?” Fury asked.

“To the mall.”

“And why?”

“Seriously if you’re going to interrogate me you might as well know more about me.” I replied.

“I know everything about you.”

“If you knew everything about me, then why are we even doing this? If my calculations are correct, I have been here for about twenty hours, meaning that I have missed a new episode of American Horror Story, and I have not ate dinner, breakfast, or lunch. You do realize that I am human right? I eat, breathe, and digest like humans. So can I use the bathroom? It’s been hours, maybe throw in some pizza? I have not had any pizza since my parents died.”

“You talk too much.” Nick Fury said before nodding towards the door. The door suddenly slid open and Nick Fury stepped out of the room. I waited a few seconds before the door opened again and three guards walked in. One of them bent down to unlock the cuffs around my ankles “already got it.” I muttered as I stood up from the chair.  
Two of the grabbed hold of my arms and started leading me towards the door. “Natasha, you go with them.” Nick Fury faintly replied as we walked out of the door. I gave a toothy grin towards the group of people standing inside the room before I was led out into the corridor filled with other cells.

“I feel special.” I said as we walked through the hallway. The two guards held my arms behind my back as I was pushed forward. “I knew I was locked in a cell, but I didn’t know that mine was as isolated as I was. I must be a villain, a vigilante. Have you guys ever watched Arrow? It’s pretty good. I didn’t like the new Superman movie though.”

“Are they keeping Harry Osborn here? I always thought he was cute, did you know we were in the same classes up until he went to boarding school when he was eleven? He’s not really cute as the green goblin though. Or does he call himself the New Goblin? I don’t know, but he’s pretty tasty looking. I can’t keep up with all of this superhero business.

The bathroom they led me to was a lot nicer than the bathrooms they have for the other prisoners. I had insisted on being alone but they had ignored me and sent Natasha Romanoff into the bathroom with me. “Can you turn around?” I asked, Natasha’s eyes were trained upon me as I looked at the toilet. Natasha obediently turned around, as I crouched down to do my business.

“So you and Clint, huh?” I asked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She replied sternly.

“Oh please.” I said “You know I have the ability to hear things from miles away, so I can easily hear your heartbeat and I’m pretty sure it skipped like ten beats when I said that. Speaking of heartbeats, can’t you just call up Spidey? He has spider powers, he should be able to tell if I’m lying or not. Why not just call him up?”

After finishing my business I stood up and flushed the toilet. “You just had a light bulb flicker above your head, didn’t you?” I asked as I went towards the sink. I turned the faucet on and cold water spit out of it. I pumped a bit of soap into my hand and started rubbing my hands together.

“Yes, you gave me an idea.” Natasha turned back around to face me. Her arms were crossed over her chest.

“Well I’m glad I could help.” After I finished washing my hands I turned the faucet off and walked towards the ginger. “Take me to my destiny.”  
Natasha led me out of the bathroom and back towards the three guards who were all standing in front of the door.

After being placed back in the white room I stood in the center of the room, looking above to the ceiling. Automatically, my eyes started searching more and more and the world outside of this prison was in my view. _“You’re obviously not going to be able to tell if she’s telling the truth or not. While we were in the bathroom she suggested that we should probably call up Spider-man because of his hearing ability, because she used hers on me.” Natasha said from the other room._  
 _“That would be a good idea, but we could never know if she’s able to control her heartbeat, from what we know, she could be like an advanced Magneto and Charles Xavier. She did say that she’s mutant, but we can give it a shot.” Nick Fury replied to Natasha. “Steve, call up Parker.” Nick added after a short pause. “On it, sir.” Steve replied_.

I turned my attention back towards the glass separating the six superheroes from me. I looked at my appearance before letting out a long sigh, probably longer than necessary. My black hair flew out of my face after I let out a breath and looked through the glass. Three men were staring in my direction as I gazed through the glass. I winked at the one in the center, Tony Stark. I would have had to been really stupid to not know who he was. _“Can she see us?”_ Tony asked to the man standing on his right. A bow was hanging off on side of his body. The man shrugged and I turned back around, very impatient. I was slightly hungry, and I was starting to gain a headache. I started whistling to myself as I paced back and forth between the four white walls.

“The mixture hits you hard, don’t get that sinking feeling, don’t fall apart.” I sang to myself as I walked back and forth, I was growing bored. Who knew being a criminal was boring? I pictured it being more action packed than standing in a room, starving to death.  
After a few minutes of waiting, the metal door finally slid open. I slowly turned around, sensing another presence in the room. A smirk slowly grew across my face as I came in contact with a lanky teenager dressed in the red and blue costume that I had seen many times before in newspapers.

“Astrid?” The boy asked, confusion laced his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I used Fences by Paramore as an inspiration for the beginning of this chapter. And the song she was singing towards the end was One For the Road by Arctic Monkeys


	3. Chapter Two

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” I replied, the boy quickly coughed before making his voice sound deeper than it really was.

“Where were you the night uh one thousand, two hundred, and fifty people were uh killed?” He asked, stumbling over his words.

“Not at the school when it happened, or are we talking about Manhattan? Because I surely didn’t do that one either; why do I always end up in the wrong place at the wrong time?” I questioned.

“Now are we done? I’m tired and these walls are bright enough to make anybody who’s not insane, go insane.” Spider-man nodded his head in the direction of the window and then stepped out of the room when the door opened. The door quickly shut.

_“Why didn’t you tell me who I was interrogating?” Spidey questioned. “She certainly did not do it, I can promise you that.”_

_“Well then, what do we do with her?” Cap said. “I’m not sure at the moment.” Nick Fury replied. “But what if Parker is wrong?” Agent Coulson spoke up._

_“Then we have another New York waiting to happen.” Nick Fury stated. “So what do we do with her?” Tony asked. “We give her to Xavier.” Agent Coulson answered._

 

“I don’t know how I got stuck with you.” He said, one hand was on the steering wheel of his black Mercedes, the other was placed on his lap.

“You know you remind me of my sister.” He said after I didn’t reply to him.

“You have a sister?” I questioned.

“No, but if I did, she would most likely be like you.” Tony replied. I rolled my eyes at his response.

“Where are you taking me again?” I asked.

“To Charles Xavier.”

“Who’s that?”

“Bald guy in a wheel chair.”

“Why can’t I just go back to my foster home?” He shrugged.

“What were your foster parents like?” Tony asked.

“Which set?” I asked, unsure of which ones he were talking about. Living in the city with two of the highest business owners in the world like Tony Stark himself meant that life was all about the riches. Linda, my very first mother had invested in a company that produced armory, and Bill, my first father. Produced weaponry, like Tony Stark had at one point in his life. The two of them were always busy, and never had any time for the child that they had paid hundreds of thousands for. Instead of taking care of me, like a normal parent would. They had left me with a nanny. Every day until one day out of the blue, they decided that they actually wanted to spend time with me. I was around fifteen then, and I had willingly went out to lunch with the two. I being the luckiest person in the history of lucky people, had stumbled into the wrong place at the wrong time with the two knuckleheads that I called my parents. I mean really, they were knuckleheads. You would have thought that when metal aliens started pouring out of the sky that they would get the hint, but nope. They continued to lead me through Midtown as if aliens weren’t invading New York, while people were running around, screaming for their lives, as Chitauri invaded the streets. For some dumb reason, they thought that wealth meant power; and that their lives would be spared because they had billions of dollars.

_“Mom, I seriously think we should go home.” I whined, her freshly done acrylics were tightly wrapped around my wrist. My father walked in front of us, typing away on his cell phone._

_“We’re not wasting our reservation, just because of an alien invasion, Astrid.” My father spoke._

_“Iron Man will take care of it, don’t worry.” He answered. Growing up with the two had been extremely difficult, they did not care about what was going on around them unless it involved money. I didn’t understand how they didn’t even care about what was happening around us, when the damage would certainly cost more money than my mind could comprehend. Linda’s heels clicked against the sidewalk, seriously, how could she walk in those? I rolled my eyes._

_Suddenly I felt my body jolt forwards as my body was sprayed across the sidewalk, causing my legs to skid across the concrete. H &M was to the right of my body, the cause of me falling over was due to some blonde girl running into a pizzeria a few stores down. A sudden explosion caused me to get back onto my feet. _

_“Linda, Bill, the reservation can wait.” I said to them after brushing my clothes off and running back to catch up with the two. As I walked after the two they suddenly stopped, a man wearing some weird outfit stood in front of us, his black hair was slicked back out of his face, and a silver scepter was laid in the palm of his hand, a wicked grin was spread across his face. He was turned slightly to the side, but yet we were still in his view. He seemed to be staring at the damage that the Chitauri had been doing around the city. He slowly turned to face us, I stood behind my parents. They had placed themselves in front of me the second they caught sight of him. “_

_Ah, mortals.” He stated, but then the grin from his face fell before he jerked his arm forward and the tip of the scepter turned a bright blue. My father’s arm that was placed behind him and in front of me pushed me to the side. The scepter’s beam hit my father, and my mother with a force that sent the two flying backwards, bodies sprawled across the pavement. My eyes were wide at the sight of the two, dead or unconscious I couldn’t tell. “Astrid” I heard him say, very quietly, but I could still hear it. Then suddenly, a giant hammer flew through the air, sending him backwards with the hammer._

Linda and Bill were all but smart, they never had done things for themselves although they owned businesses that produced billions of dollars a year, and the day that they had died had been their fault. I had told them over and over again that we should go home, but they didn’t listen to me. Within their deaths I had inherited all of their money, and the companies they owned would be handed over to me the day I turned eighteen. Approximately, four months from now.

“Well, you knew my first set of foster parents at one point, Bill and Linda Matthews?”

“Wait, they were your parents?” Tony questioned.

“They were idiots…” Tony then realized what he had said before coughing and saying sorry.

“Oh it’s fine, it was their idiocy that got them killed.” I snorted.

“My foster parents now, I like them as much as I liked my first ones.”

“So I’m guessing you don’t like them?”

“You got that right.”

“Why not? They’re your parents’ right?” “Not biologically.”

“Have you ever tried to search for your parents?”

“No, I took the hint the day they left me there.” The rest of the drive was silent, Tony obviously had nothing left to say to me so I remained quiet. Before we had left S.H.E.I.L.D they had placed another set of handcuffs around my wrists, scared out of their wits that I would try something. It only took me a few seconds to get them off of me, but I didn’t let Stark know that. I sat with my hands in my lap as Tony sped through Westchester County. It didn’t take long before we reached a giant gate. Tony stopped abruptly at it, a small camera was set up to the left of the driver’s side of the vehicle. Suddenly, a voice appeared over the intercom.

“What brings you here?” The voice asked, in a sort of rude way.

“Special delivery!” Tony responded. “Let us in, Logan.”

The gates opened and Tony pressed on the gas pedal. The vehicle jolted forward as he drove on the road until the vehicle was placed in front of the mansion. A few students were walking around and stopped at the sight of the vehicle. Tony stepped foot out of his vehicle before running towards my end of the car. He quickly opened the door, and I stepped out. A breath of wind flew my hair backwards, the handcuffs around my wrists were barely hanging onto my wrists. The teenagers continued to gawk as Tony shut the doors to his car. I smirked at group of them, the front doors of the mansion, and out came an elderly man in a wheelchair.

“And I’m guessing that’s Xavier?” I questioned Tony as we neared the steps. Behind Xavier stood a woman with spikey, white hair. And a man with a really weird hairstyle in the front.

“I have a present for you.” Tony sang in a high pitched voice.

 _“I believe this is Astrid?”_ A voice filled my brain, I automatically felt uncomfortable. “Are you in my head?” I asked. _“Yes, I believe you have the same capability?”_ He questioned. “Something like that.” I stated. The handcuffs around my wrists weren’t something somebody would automatically miss, the teenagers that had been wandering around when we got here all gawked at me like I was some sort of criminal.

“Astrid, behind me is Storm and Logan, they will be your teachers here at the school.” Charles said with his mouth this time.

Tony led me up the stairs and Charles turned his wheelchair around and started rolling back into the school.

“They see me rollin’ they hatin’” I sang in a low voice. Tony nearly choked on his spit at my comment.

“As you can see, this school is filled with youngsters, like yourself, that all have special abilities. I wouldn’t suggest getting on anybody’s nerves. Seeing that we were all made differently.” Charles stated.

The hallway we were traveling through was filled with kids, they all stared at me with the same look the teenagers outside were giving me. It didn’t take long before I was led into an office. Logan and Storm shut the doors behind us.

“Please take a seat.” I obeyed and sat down. Crossing my legs out in front of me and ripping the handcuffs off and throwing them at Tony.

“Astrid, when did you first discover your abilities?” Professor X asked.

“I don’t know, I always thought it was normal for me to do these things.” I responded.

“What exactly can you do?” He asked.

“Everything.” I responded. “Except be invisible, I don’t know why I can’t do that.”

“What do you mean you can do everything?” Tony snorted. Charles sent Tony a glare from behind his desk.

“Astrid, we will put you in the gym within the next week to test out your abilities. We have already made you a schedule for the next week." Charles pushed a slip of paper in my direction, I looked over it as quickly as I could. “On this floor is where you will be receiving your classes. There is a thirty minute break between each class period. On the floor directly above us is where the Café, the gym, and the rec rooms are located. There is also a gym located a few floors beneath us, and in the center of the track field, that gym will be where we test your abilities. Housing is directly above the second floor, each student is entitled to their own room. There is also a hospital a few floors down, but you are only entitled to go there with a teacher present.” Charles stated.

“In the next week a professor will come to collect you to get blood tests done. Does that sound okay to you?” Charles asked.

“Yep.” I replied, I honestly just couldn’t wait to sleep. S.H.I.E.L.D had fed me right before I had left the scene but I was still tired. I let out a yawn, signaling that I was tired. The doors to his office suddenly opened again and in walked the woman with the white hair.

“Astrid if you would please follow me.” Storm said as I stood up. I grabbed the papers from Charles’ desk and followed Storm out of the office. Before the doors shut I faintly heard Tony say to Charles

_“Whatever you do, do not let Astrid leave.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is cheesy and dumb


End file.
